Celestia's Daughter
by The Conflicted Writer
Summary: Celestia has a Daughter nopony knew about, and it's not Twilight . A life changing event may happen to her soon, and Celestia knows she's put it off too long. However, Celestia learns that she might not be as wise as she first thought...
1. The Reveal

**Celestia's Daughter**

**Chapter 1: The Reveal**

"Are you ready yet?" Luna asked.

Celestia stopped her pacing. She turned to her sister,appearing pleading. Distressed. Frustrated. She opened her mouth. Closed it. Opened it again. Closed it, resuming her pacing.

Luna let out a groan and beat her head against a pillow. "Fifty minutes, Celestia. Fifty minutes it has been since you called me in here. You're obviously distressed to the point where you can't even say what's distressing you. Just spit it out so we can move on to hugging and forgiving each other."

Celestia grimaced as she continued her steps. "Am I so transparent?"

"Like I said, fifty minutes. Whatever the problem is, it obviously has something to do with me."

Celestia stopped again, this time sighing. "Not you. Not directly, at least."

Luna raised a brow. "Well? What is it? I'd like to eat _sometime_ before you raise the sun."

Celestia opened her mouth. She again closed it and resumed pacing.

Luna groaned and flopped her face into the bed. "Celestia, I'm your sister. Your eternal sister, mind you. I'm here for you whether I want to be or you ever become Nightmare Flare or some nonsense, I'll wait one thousand years for you as you did for me. If you can't trust your secrets with me, who are you going to trust them to?"

Celestia stopped and furrowed her brow. "Not many ponies get to see me this way."

"And what way is that?" Luna asked while looking her sister over.

"They don't see me being weak. Fallible. Able to care and worry. They don't get to see this part of me."

"Oh for the love of- get to the point!"

"I have a daughter."

Celestia and Luna completely froze with looks of regret and shock, respectively. Were it not for the magical manes and tails the two sisters possessed that blew in a non existent wind, it might have seemed that time had stopped.

After a time of saying nothing, Luna got off of the bed and stared Celestia in the eye. It reminded Celestia of the time she had been caught eating Luna's sweet stash, only a lot more likely to make something explode.

"I thought we were in agreement."

"I know."

"After the first generation, we agreed. After the dignitaries and their offspring that just love to use us as if we were a weapon. After all the time… the time. We promised we'd never do that to another pony."

"I know."

"Well, hurry it up. Who are they? What are they like? I want to know right now. If we have another string of Blue Bloods, I'm going to lock them away before we have another foolish, greedy pony mucking up the legal system."

"Luna, please listen."

"It only got worse, you know. Away for a thousand years, I read up on laws, and you know what I've found? Oranges. It's illegal to have oranges in hotel rooms in Las Pegasus. Why, I beseech you? And you know what? My niece did that. Niece being a relative term, but still! Just for power. We decided to stop after they began and let them thin out until their blood ran thin."

Celestia tapped a hoof on the floor. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry!? **Sorry!?**" Luna screamed, her voice returning to decibels Celestia had not heard for a while. "**You have broken the sacred vow made millennia ago! We are not quick to forgive such a transgression! We are- **ahem. I apologize. I shouldn't have shouted at you."

Celestia looked at the freshly cracked windows and quickly cast a spell to shield the room from the ponies that would no doubt try to intervene. "No, I deserve it. I understand what I've done is wrong. For you and for… for my daughter. I may have made things worse than they already are by keeping this hidden. From _every_pony"

Luna blinked. "Wait a moment. They don't know?"

Celestia shook her head sorrowfully. "No, she doesn't. I didn't want to put that stress on her. To be the daughter of the Princess when I understood how… unbecoming ponies can be."

"Oh, please," Luna said with a roll of her eyes. "Unbecoming is the nice way to put it. They would clamber all over her in an attempt to earn your favor. Ponies in power only seek more power." Luna gave a begrudging scowl. "As such, I think you made at least one wise decision in dealing with this mess."

The elder sister gave a soft smile. "Thanks you for that, at least."

Luna shook her head. "Alright, the beginning. The beginning is always where one should start. How did it happen?"

"Well…" Celestia started, her face becoming slightly red, "I had too much to drink."

Luna scratched her head. "Is this a modern term? Please remember I am not yet, how it's said, 'up to speed' with expressions of this day."

Celestia rubbed her temple with a hoof. "Yes, I'm sorry. I drank too much cider. The cider mixed with things other than apples."

"You mean alcohol," Luna blanched

"In a word…"

"So you were inebriated. That's wonderful. A child born from whilst you were crazy as a fool. So, was he as drunk as you? Or did he like the idea of lying in bed with a princess?"

A book appeared as Celestia's horn glowed. "It was a Summer Sun Celebration. You know, the holiday that I despise with every fiber of my being. Time is cruel to stories, isn't it?"

"It's alright, sister. They don't remember what it means anymore."

"But I do. And you do. That's all that matters. One Celebration, I found myself remembering our past, worrying about your return. Thoughts of how much time I had spent trying to find ponies who would wield the Elements going through my head, thinking about failing to save you and Equestria. I couldn't take it anymore, all the ponies staring at me as if I was the sun in pony form, all the memories of how I had to banish you. I wanted to let go. And I did."

"So you went on a cider spree to calm yourself." Luna scowled again. "I'm not sure how much I should forgive you, since I seem to have been the one to cause this."

"You didn't cause it. I only reacted poorly."

"Still, it was done while worrying over my sake. I shouldn't blame you. Too much."

"Well, in any case," Celestia climbed onto the bed, the book floating with her, "I found him with some hard cider and he offered me a drink. He talked so calmly with me, not bothering with formalities. I believe he might have already been wasted when we met and didn't realize who I was."

"Wasted?"

"Another word for inebriated."

"Ah. Terminology, how does it work?"

"I see your sarcasm lessons are moving along well," Celestia smiled.

"No, I'm really asking, how does it work? Back in my day, wasted meant you wasted something." Luna had a playful smirk and Celestia giggled.

"As I was saying, he was drunk and I allowed myself to get drunk. I wake up the next morning cuddling him and we smell like animals. We were both terrified for different reasons. He was married, mind you."

Luna shook her head as she lay down next to her sister. "That's fantastic. No doubt, even in his drunken state, he'd be unable to say no to the Princess of the Sun."

"I'd imagine not. We talked about what happened and realized the consequences. His wife was surprisingly understanding about the whole thing."

"And the child?"

Celestia gave a sad sigh. "I knew what life she would lead growing up as my daughter. So I decided to… to let them raise her." Tears began to form in her eyes as she opened the book. "I've been watching her from afar, making sure she was safe. It's been hard, saying nothing about how much I wanted to love her."

Luna took the book and gazed at the pictures within. "Goodness. She's one of the Elements. What are the odds?"

"You remember her, right? Isn't she sweet?"

"Yes, I met her. How strange, but I now that I think about it I can notice a resemblance between you two. She certainly gives as sound advice as you do."

The smile that adorned Celestia's face contrasted deeply with her tears. "Hmm… she certainly is wise. I'd make her my chancellor in a heartbeat for her knowledge."

"I get the feeling she would not enjoy the position."

"No, she wouldn't." Celestia flipped the pages. "It's been painful, not being there for her. To be sure, I watched her. I saw her when she first walked and talked and when her cutie mark appeared. But I wasn't actually there when she needed somepony, not really. Those times when she was alone and needed a shoulder to cry on, or when she needed a guide in life. But I am proud of her for coming so far on her own."

Luna furrowed her brow. "You love her, of course."

"Of course," Celestia said back with as much meaning as when she said Discord was dangerous.

"And, judging from her age, it's getting close to the last chance for the change to happen. If it happens at all."

Celestia nodded. "Correct. If I could, I wouldn't say a thing and let her live as if it weren't true. But that's not the case. I don't know what I should do."

"Do?" Luna asked. "Do? What sort of foolishness is this? You go and tell her, of course!"

"I know that," Celestia said. "But how should I do it? A letter? In person? Tell her friends?"

Luna grabbed Celestia's face and pulled so they were looking at each other. "You came to me for advice, so here it is; you go to Ponyville, you find her, and you tell her. Don't plan this, don't calculate it like you do with everything. Get her in a room and tell her that you gave birth to her and tell her why it's relevant now. Don't let anything get in the way. Do I make myself clear?"

Celestia nodded and Luna let her face go. "Alright then," Celestia said as a scroll and a quill came before her. "I'm going to write first. Get them all gathered together and tell all six of them. Her closest friends will want to know."

"Excellent to hear," Luna said, smiling. "As said of bandages these days, just get it over with."

"Do you think she will be happy to hear this?" Celestia said as it the scroll vanished in a puff of smoke.

"… It's not my place to say. The workings of another pony's mind are difficult to see. You'll simply have to wait until it has happened."

"If you were to guess, though?"

"I'm not going to do that," Luna said with conviction. "Should I say no, you will be far too careful. If I say yes, you could be filled with false hope. Hope is a precious thing, but false hope is worse than being hopeless. Understood?"

"Alright, I understand. It's starts tomorrow, then." Celestia got off of the bed and made her way towards to door. "I will approach this as I've done with everything else; with calm, grace, and dignity. Goodnight, Luna."

Celestia left the room and Luna giggled. "One… two… three… four… five… six…" Then Celestia stuck her head back in, a sheepish smile on her face.

"Heh, heh. This is my room, isn't it?"

Luna got up and elbowed her sister as she passed by. "Are we nervous, Celestia?"

Celestia smiled back. "Out of my mind."

"Oh, and one other thing."

"What?"

Luna turned and wrapped her forelegs around Celestia's neck. "I forgive you."

* * *

A quick flash was all it took for Celestia to get to her most faithful student's library in Ponyville. It was a forty minute train ride, had she felt inclined. By flight, it would take half that time.

If she had been given twenty years, she would still say it wasn't enough time to prepare.

When she finally had to leave, Celestia decided to fly to her destination. At least this way she would have some time to think to herself, though she found little to think about. Like Luna had told her, it seemed quite simple. Go there and say what had to be said. It was simple, but certainly not easy.

She landed on the balcony of Ponyville Library and knocked on the door. When it opened, a tired looking dragon that barely reached her knees met her.

"Thank goodness you're here," Spike yawned. "I haven't gotten any sleep since you sent that letter."

Celestia blinked. "Sleep?" she asked. "What does my letter have to- oh no."

"Oh, yes. You know it's stupid, and I know it's stupid, but Twilight still gets panic attacks. Especially when all the letter says is _I'd like to have a meeting with you and the other elements tomorrow morning_. She's been up all night worrying about some disaster."

_After what happened at the wedding, I don't blame her,_ Celestia thought. "I'm sorry Spike, this is my fault. Go to bed and I'll handle it from here."

"Thank goodness, an order from the Princess. Twilight can't stop me now." Spike jumped into the basket that was next to the proper bed. "Good morning, Princess."

"Good morning, Spike," Celestia said with a chuckle. The Princess regarded the many overturned books in room with a sigh and poked her head down the stairs. As she had predicted, Twilight was a disheveled mess. Her mane was wild and the tea she was trying to sip spilled in her magical grip.

Her other friends were there with varying degrees of calm. Rarity was fine on her seat, as was Applejack on her own, if a little more bored. Pinkie Pie was coming to and fro with sweets and refills for Twilight's drink. Rainbow Dash appeared calm as she performed some simple exercises, but over a thousand years of insight let Celestia know that Dash was scared almost as much as Twilight was. Fluttershy was lying on a pillow, but looked like she'd rather be under it.

"Hello, my little ponies," Celestia said as she stepped down the stairs.

"Princess!" Twilight practically screamed, her cup shooting into the ceiling. "You're here! At last! I had no idea when you were going to show up, so I had the girls here since last night so we'd be here when you raised the sun since 'in the morning' could be anytime after that. We had fun! It was like a sleep over."

"Minus the sleep," Applejack grunted.

"And now you're here and you can make your super important announcement!" Twilight's smile threatened to break her face.

Celestia looked at her student and tried to hide the worry she was feeling. "Twilight Sparkle, I must ask you to forgive me. There is no problem. At least, not one that threatens the state of Equestria's well being."

Twilight blinked and her jaw went slack. "It- there isn't?"

"Told ya so," Dash said as she rolled her eyes. Celestia didn't mention relieved Dash actually was.

"And also, if you don't mind, give Spike the day off."

Twilight chuckled nervously. "O-of course, Princess."

Pinkie Pie jumped into Celestia field of vision and bounced up and down to reach eye level. "So, what the super important news that you wanted to share with us, uh? Is it about the elements? Or do you need a party planned? Oh no, _today _isn't your birthday and everypony forgot, is it? Don't worry, I can whip up a party faster than you can say-"

Celestia placed a hoof on Pinkie's back, "It's not my birthday, Pinkie Pie. But I promise I'll let you know what kind I want when it comes around."

Pinkie squealed and opened her mouth.

"But right now I need you to be silent for my announcement, alright?"

Pinkie nodded and made a motion as if zipping her mouth closed. She sat on a pillow, patient as can be.

"We're ready, Princess," Rarity said after setting the cup she had been holding down. "What's the news?"

Celestia took a deep breath. "What I'm about to tell you doesn't change Equestria. Well, it might, but not really. This has to do with me…" She paused, seeing the six ponies in the room were all paying attention, "And my daughter."

Rarity spit out the tea that had been drinking, while the others collectively gasped.

"Ya'll got a daughter?" Appjejack cheered. "Boy, howdy, Ah hadn't a clue. Who's the gal?"

"I didn't know the Princess had a daughter," Fluttershy said. As was normally the case with Fluttershy, it was actually closer to a whisper, so nopony seemed to have heard.

"I had no idea," Twilight said. "I never met her at the palace or heard about her."

"I know _I've_ never heard of this fact," Rarity proclaimed. "I know about anypony who is _anypony_ in Canterlot."

Pinkie clapped her hooves together. "Wow, the Princess has a daughter! Would that make her a princess? Would she be a Princess's princess, or does she get another name? I need to know so I can give the party I want to throw the right name."

Celestia raised a hoof and all became peaceful again.

"Now, there's a problem with this. You see, she… she doesn't know she's my daughter."

They all blinked.

"Princess," Rarity began, "Whatever is it that you are saying?"

"I'm saying what I said. I have a daughter and she does not know she's my daughter. I gave birth to her and she does not know. I wanted- no, I need to talk to her."

Twilight looked astonished as she spoke. "Princess, are you saying that you have offspring somewhere in Ponyville and she has no idea that you're their mom? How does that happen?"

"It's a long story, my student. I will tell it when I can. But first, I must speak with her." Celestia stood up. "Something important could happen, and she needs to be aware in case it does."

"Soooo," Applejack drawled out. "Who is it?"

Before Celestia could answer, an orange blur zipped through the library's front door and crashed into a bookcase. Peeling herself from the spine of a book titled _Velocity and You: Physics for Beginners_, the filly jumped off her scooter and began to babble incoherently.

"Squirt?" Dash asked. "What the heck's wrong with you?"

"Hold on, everypony," Pinkie said as she trotted up to the filly. "I speak panicking pony."

"Ah bada, vroom, and sploosh!"

"Uh huh, uh huh."

"Wham, eerrrr, boom!"

"Yep, yep."

"Vagga doo, shaboopy!"

"Hmm hmm."

"Bippity, boppity, boo!"

"Alrighty then." Pinkie turned

A pause.

"Well?" Rarity asked.

"Oh, Scootaloo said that the Cutie Mark Crusaders were trying to get their downhill derby cutie marks and they crashed horribly and that Applebloom and Sweetie Belle twisted their ankles." Pinkie's smile vanished. "Wait, this is really bad, isn't it?"

"Ah'll say!" Applejack said as she jumped up. "Beg yer pardon, but we gotta go."

Celestia nodded. "Of course, family is important. I will summon you again later, just go about your day."

"Terribly sorry, Princess, but our sisters need us," Rarity said with a wave as she and Applejack ran out the door.

"I'm gonna go and help," Rainbow said as she grabbed Scootaloo and flew as fast as she could.

"I'll get some emergency first-aid cake!" Pinkie shouted before bouncing after them.

Celestia sighed and turned to the last two ponies in the room. Both of them looked flustered.

"I assume you know what I was getting at," Celestia said softly.

Twilight gulped. Much to Celestia's surprise, it was Fluttershy who spoke up.

"Y-you were going t-to say that one of us is y-your daughter, weren't you?" Fluttershy looked ready to pass out. From what, Celestia wasn't sure.

"Yes, I was. I was hoping that you all would hear it at once so there would be no secrets."

Fluttershy gulped. "It isn't m-me, is it? I mean, I don't want it to be m-me, but if it is me, it'll be o-okay…"

Celestia placed a hoof on Fluttershy's shoulder. "Don't worry, Fluttershy, it isn't you."

Fluttershy visibly relaxed, her wings drooping at her sides and her head lowering. "Oh, thank goodness. I wouldn't want to deal with all that attention. Uh, I mean, not that I couldn't since you'd be there, but I don't like other ponies looking at me. Is that okay? You'd be a great mom, I'm sure, but I couldn't handle the stress of being royalty. Rarity would like that much more than me."

Celestia turned to Twilight. "And you, my faithful student? How would you like to be my daughter?"

Celestia froze when she saw Twilight. She looked far more rattled than she had when Celestia first arrived. Her eyes were shrunk to pinpricks and she was pulling at her tail in a way that could be described as hysterically.

"Fluttershy," Celestia said, "Could you leave and let me and Twilight to speak privately? I think this is a matter for the two of us."

Fluttershy murmured something and hovered out a window. She turned back to Twilight. "No matter what happens, we'll be here for you." She then hopped out and away.

For a little while, Celestia allowed the silence to surround them and hoped that this would give Twilight the courage to speak. When it became apparent that Twilight was only going to shiver, Celestia made the first move. "Twilight, can you tell me what is distressing you? Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"It's me, isn't it?" Twilight blurted. Silence once more.

Celestia only smiled. "Would that please you, my student?"

Twilight shivered and picked at her tail, not seeming to notice as she looked up at her mentor. "I… I don't…"

"Please. Be honest. You can't be punished for being honest."

Twilight gulped and shut her eyes. "I… I wouldn't want you to be my mother, Princess."

Celestia told herself not to feel saddened by this as she tried not to frown. "Why is this? Can you tell me?"

"It's just… I've spent so much of my fillyhood with you. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You were there for me when I needed you." Twilight let her tail fall to the floor. "You taught me about magic and many other things. But at the time, I viewed you as my teacher and nothing more. I was Twilight, the student, not Twilight, the daughter. To be your daughter now changes all those memories and gives them a meaning I didn't know about. I don't want that sort of change in our relationship, I'd rather it stay as it is. Not to mention, of course, I thought I already had a mom. I wouldn't want to think any less of her." She took a deep breath and let it out. "But if that's how it is, then I'm willing to accept my fate."

Celestia smiled down at Twilight, her normally cool expression cracking and allowing some pride to show. "How very wise of you, Twilight. I'm proud to call you my student."

Twilight nodded. "Thank you, moth-"

"But you'll be happy to know that you aren't my child."

"-er… Oh. Uh. Well… okay." Twilight chuckled unsteadily, but was obviously relieved.

Celestia sighed. "Still, I'm glad you told me the truth about our relationship. It made me realize a few things."

Twilight gulped at the implications of that. "Heh, heh, anyway. If I'm not your daughter, who is?"

"I want her to be here when I tell her," Celestia replied. "Until then, why don't you get some sleep? You look like you could use it."

"Sleep?" Twilight said with a somewhat manic grin. "It's alright, I promise you. I'm perfectly fine. I'm here for anything you need."

"Twilight," Celestia said with the same knowing look she had been using since they first met. "Take a nap."

Twilight opened her mouth to argue more, but closed it. Her whole body dropped as she smiled. "Yes, Princess. Naptime it is." She allowed herself a yawn and slowly walked towards the stairs. "Sleep sounds pretty good right now, actually. I think Spike had the right idea last night, remind me to give him a promotion."

"Certainly," Celestia said with a playful smile before she turned to the door. She found herself half relieved and half frustrated that she had been forced to have more time to ponder the situation. It allowed her to think more about what she would say, but on the other hoof it gave her time to worry. With a sigh, she opened the door and started walking.

She wished she had some cake.

* * *

"Isn't it amazing girls?" Rarity said as Lotus applied some facial mud. "Somewhere in Ponyville is royalty that never knew she was! It's like something out of a Fairy Tale. I wonder who the lucky girl is."

Applejack sighed in content as Aloe gently kneaded her back. "Hold on now, Rarity," she began, trying to put an edge on her voice and failing, "Don't get all starry eyed jus' 'cause the Princess has a daughter."

Fluttershy looked at the ground as Lotus walked over to brush her mane.

"But just imagine! We could have been friends with royalty and never have known! If we happen to know her, we'll be in the elite of the elite just by proxy." Rarity gasped. "What if it's one of _us_?"

Fluttershy mumbled something, but nopony seemed to hear.

"Ah seriously doubt that," Applejack said.

"It could explain so much, though, if one were to think about it. It could be why Dash's mane is such an array of colors and why she's so fast; she got it from her mother. Or Twilight's stunning magical skill. Or Fluttershy's amazing kindness and way with animals. Celestia is known for her kindness and grace, is she not?"

Fluttershy squeaked.

"Pinkie Pie's happy nature fits perfectly with the Princess's playful attitude and desire to play tricks. Not to mention all the magic from an Alicorn could easily bleed over to an Earth Pony and explain how Pinkie does the things she does. And then you, Applejack."

"Me?" Applejack said incredulously, and maybe with a little blush. "Ya'll think Ah could be Celestia's kin?"

"Of course," Rarity said, trying to look towards Applejack and being impeded by the cucumbers over her eyes, thus subsequently facing the wrong direction. "That tenacity? That desire to make ponies happy? Your dependability? You could practically be Celestia's double with how hard you work."

"Well, shucks, yer jus' sweet talkin' me. What about you? What with how fancy you are."

"Thank you, darling, but I think I'm least likely to be Celestia's daughter. Let's face it; The Princess is not exactly as 'prissy' as I am. I watch the trends and the fashions, and Celestia obviously couldn't care any less if she tried. The closest thing we have in common is my white coat, and that's hardly anything to go by."

"What about yer generosity?" Applejack replied.

"Going by the logic, any of us could be the one. She used the Elements before, so she obviously must have a little bit of each of them in her."

Fluttershy said something again, but nopony heard her.

"Hey, y'know, maybe this isn't the best place ta be talkin' about this." Applejack looked around the spa, noticing a few other ponies. "Ah don't think the Princess would want anypony ta know yet."

"There's no need to fret," Rarity said as she waved Applejack off. "It's not like anypony would believe it second hoof, anyway."

* * *

"Citizens of Ponyville!" Mayor Mare shouted to the crowd of ponies before City Hall. "It is my pleasure to announce that Celestia will soon reveal to us who her daughter is, the Envoy of the Sun!"

The crowd cheered and stomped their hooves in excitement.

Off to the side, Applejack was giving Rarity a death glare to rival a stab to the heart. "Nopony would believe them, huh?"

Rarity blushed. "Well, the thing about that is… they didn't exactly hear it second hoof. I may or may not have told the mayor personally."

"Hey, 'may or' sounds like mayor!" Pinkie interjected. "Wouldn't it be funny if there was a mayor called Mayor Maynot? That'd be a really funny name to say. Mayor Maynot may or may not." She repeated this a few times as her friend continued without her.

Applejack made a noise like a scoff and a sigh put together. "Jeez, Rares, if I were the Princess, Ah'd hate all this attention. Ah'd jus' want ta talk to mah daughter by mahself." She'd also probably tell the ponies to go home and leave the matter alone, but Applejack didn't bother to say that out loud.

"Where is Celestia, anyway?" Dash said, poking her head slightly out of the curtain that concealed them. "These ponies are getting pretty antsy."

"Ah hope this is done with soon," Applejack said. "Ah got work ta do at the farm, what with nopony comin' ta help with Applebuck Season and Applebloom off her hooves for a few weeks."

"I'm sure she'll be here soon," Rarity said. She hoped she would be there soon. All the fillies and mares out there looked ready to explode.

Meanwhile, behind Town Hall, Celestia was sitting still. To anypony looking, such as Twilight and Fluttershy, she merely seemed to be deep in thought. In a sense, this was true. Celestia was severely frustrated and thought about how far gone her original intention had gone that day. Still, she concentrated on what her sister had told her; let nothing get in her way.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Fluttershy said at long last. "I mean, you can if you want to, but I wouldn't want to."

"I have to do this," Celestia said. "The ponies want to know, so I might as well. They would have found out at some point, I suppose."

"And you're not going to have a speech or anything. Are you sure you don't want me to wake up Twilight so she can write one for you? She's good at organizing things really fast."

Celestia shook her head. "Thank you, Fluttershy, but I'm going to keep this as short as I can. I'll just say what comes to mind." She took a deep breath. "I admit that I didn't want all this attention on the matter. I had hoped that it would between me and my daughter."

"Why don't you?" Fluttershy asked. "It's just, you seem like you really, _really_ don't want to do this. I know I hate getting in front of ponies, but this seems really, _really_ important to just tell a bunch of ponies."

Celestia smiled gently down at Fluttershy. "I thank you for listening to the troubles of a ruler, my dear. If I could, I would just tell them to go home and leave the matter alone. But I've found that it's best to give ponies what they want when you can." Celestia took another breath. "Alright. This is it. Wish me luck."

"Good luck, Princess."

Celestia made the journey around the building, her body on autopilot and her mind running a marathon while going nowhere. Doubt and fear consumed her heart as the chatter of her ponies filled her ears. They would be disappointed, she knew, but it would be for the best. Just get it done with, like a bandage.

Before she knew it, she was standing on the platform, a good deal of Ponyville waiting for Mayor Mare to finish a small speech about how wonderful Celestia was, or something like that. She wasn't paying much attention.

She suddenly noticed that it had gone silent. The air held its breath along with Ponyville.

_Just get it over with._

"My ponies," Celestia began, "You've come out here because you wish to welcome my daughter as a new member of my lineage. For this, I thank you. I hope you are all willing to accept her."

One last breath. A breath that Ponyville held with Celestia.

"Applejack."

The breath was released, but the tension was not. Silence only held.

Behind the curtains, three ponies gazed intently at the one whose name had been called. Her eyes had become pinpricks.

"Beg yer pardon?"


	2. The Buck

Howdy, ya'll! Thanks for reading so far. This story is about to go down a direction most of you weren't expecting, so be prepared for that. This story is also posted on FimFiction, so go over there and give me some favs and thumbs-ups so I can reach that legendary feature box. Thank you!

**Celestia's Daughter**

**Chapter Two: The Buck**

The brief quiet that hung in the air was terrifying to those who would later remember it. For a span of about twenty or so seconds, many ponies wondered if they had lost their ability to hear.

At some point, Mayor Mare worked up the courage to speak from her podium. "Well… Applejack! Please, come up and speak."

Behind the curtain, Applejack was doing what some of her friends thought to be a rather convincing imitation of Fluttershy on a bad day. She was completely frozen, head to the ground and hooves over her head.

"Go, Applejack!" Rainbow hissed, getting behind her and giving her a push.

"No," Applejack said. "Ah must'a misheard her. Ya'll misheard her. She didn't say mah name."

"Denial ain't gonna work," Rainbow grunted. "She called your name, you're up. Hey, are you girls going to help?" She quickly glanced between Rarity and Pinkie Pie.

"Right, right," Rarity said, a million thoughts running through her head.

"Okie dokey, lokie," Pinkie said, a thought about dumplings passing through her head.

Celestia stood still on the stage, patiently waiting for Applejack to come out. She glanced at the ponies, gauging their reactions. They seemed positive, with smiles and nods and patience. Then Applejack landed on the wooden floor, being unceremoniously tossed from where she had been before. She sat up and rubbed her head, then remembered why she had been thrown. She looked out at all the ponies of Ponyville, who cheered at the sight of her.

"Applejack," the Princess said. Applejack looked up at the serene face of Celestia, somehow bright despite being in the shadow of the sun.

Applejack's breathing became heavy as she looked up at the ruler of Equestria. The Regent of the Sun.

_Her mother._

"I know this must be a lot for you to take in," Celestia said. "But I hope you will be able to accept this." Her smile was warm as the day, her face a model of joy.

The mayor tapped her podium. "Welcome the newest edition to Equestrian royalty, everypony; Applejack!"

The ponies cheered and whistled in response. Applejack looked at them, her pupils practically vanished. She then turned back to Celestia

"Y-yer… yer…"

"Yes, Applejack," Celestia said. "I gave you birth."

Mayor Mare beamed. "To think, royalty had been serving us apples all these years. No wonder they're so good! You must be so proud to hear that Celestia is your mother."

Applejack's mind screamed at her to do something. Anything. She looked at all the ponies, calling her name and wishing her well. She looked at Celestia, then at the Mayor, both of them patiently waiting for her to speak.

She thought about those ponies down there, accepting her, _looking at her_. With their eyes that saw Applejack, _the princess_.

Celestia gave her birth, she had said. _Celestia was Applejack's mother_. The idea bounced around in Applejack's head, removing any form of thought that might have helped her respond. But something had been struck when she saw all those ponies. When she heard the mayor sing praise in her name. _As Celestia smiled so tenderly down at her_.

"Applejack?" Celestia said, lowering her head to meet the smaller pony. "Are you alright?"

Applejack felt pure, unbridled rage.

In a flash of motion, Applejack stood up, reared around, and _bucked_Celestia's face as hard as she would one of her trees. The result was Celestia being flung backward, hitting her spine against the ground.

Ponyville once more became silent.

"You ain't mah mama!" Applejack shouted, pointing an accusing hoof at Celestia. "You ain't her! Mah mama's gone! Gone! Ya dun' ruined mah life!" With that, Applejack ran away in a direction that had nopony to block her path. Everypony was too busy being shocked to take notice.

Celestia herself was in shock as well, unsure of the feelings welling up inside of her. She pushed herself up, eyes staring at absolutely nothing. He mind could hardly comprehend what had just happened, probably because of the fresh headache she was now feeling. She readjusted her jaw, feeling little hard things that hadn't been rolling around before.

She spit out a few of her teeth.

Celestia stared at them, flabbergasted being an understatement of what she felt. Of all the reactions she was ready for, this had not been one.

Mayor Mare cleared her throat and hastily said, "Uh, back to your business, everypony. Nothing more to see." The crowd very slowly disbursed until all that was left was Celestia, still staring at her fallen teeth.

Somepony trotted up to Celestia after an amount of time that Celestia did not pay attention to. A bowl of green goo was pushed into her field of vision, shaking Celestia out of her thoughts. She looked up to see that it wasn't a pony at all.

"Drink fast, while the wounds are new.  
After that, figure out what to do."

Celestia realized she wasn't necessarily in a position to ask any questions as her mouth throbbed, and so bent low and drunk the goo down. It tasted the way grass smelled, she thought. A jolt passed through her skull that made her want to gasp, but she held her composure. Immediately, the pain stopped and Celestia ran her tongue across her new set of teeth. She smiled.

"Thank you very much. You must be Zecora, the zebra. Twilight has written to me about you."

Zecora bowed her head.

"An honor to have you know me before we met.  
But I ask; for what reason is this stigma set?"

Celestia blinked. "I'm not sure that I understand your question. What do you mean?"

Zecora turned to her side, her cutie mark on display. Celestia's eyes widened a little at the sight of a Zebracan styled sun.

"I feel honored that you knew of me, but do you know why it is this I say?  
It is not you being a princess or sun bearer that makes it this way.

"While these things are special and all well and good,  
They are not reasons that you deserve respect, or anypony should."

Celestia frowned when she realized she was getting cryptic advice. That was supposed to be her job. "You aren't honored by my being a princess or moving the sun. What are you honored by?"

"Twilight felt it was important to share her knowledge of me.  
So it's all because of your student Twilight, you see."

Celestia tilted her head. "And your point is?"

Zecora chuckled.

"I find myself very amused.  
The all knowing Princess is actually confused."

She pointed her nose skyward, closing her eyes.

"The sun takes but a single path, as there is only one it can take.  
For all to survive, this is the journey it must make.

"It has been this way long before you were here,  
Back when unicorns did it out of anger and fear.

"It gives light and protection, life and safe haven,  
For growing our food and keeping away beasts most graven.

"Yet the Sun is so far. It is indifferent to our woes.  
To pain, to joy, to friends, to foes.

"You have become like the Sun, from your perch so high,  
Up on your throne, like the light in the sky.

"While you provide guidance, and sometimes protection,  
It is for these reasons things pass you without detection."

Zecora lowered her head back down, her eyes opening halfway.

"My words might not make much sense at this time,  
But at least I gave them so that you might find reason and rhyme."

Celestia stared intently at the zebra, feeling irritation. It couldn't be read in any of her features, but she was irritated. Nopony had given her advice in countless years. Except maybe Discord, and that advice wasn't taken into account in the least. More than that, though, Celestia felt as if she had been insulted.

"I am not far away from my ponies," Celestia said, her face calm in a rather stony way. "Any of them can talk to me."

Zecora chuckled.

"I cannot tell you what it is you must do.  
It shall be your heart that decides what is true.

"One last thing, before I forget to tell;  
Don't forget to listen to your body and mind as well."

With these words spoken, Zecora hopped off the stage, leaving Celestia alone once more.

"Preposterous," she said. "I'm not like the Sun. I am not distant from my subjects. I care about them, and I am not unfeeling." Celestia stood up. "It is no matter, anyway. I must speak to Applejack." The Sun Princess spread her wings and took off into the sky.

Her thoughts kept wandering back to the things Zecora said, feeling more and more anger rising in her. She was not the Sun, she kept telling herself. She was there for her ponies, for whatever she could provide. She gave everything of herself. How was the Sun like that? Actually, the Sun gave its light and power to the earth. Celestia did that. So, yes, she was just like the Sun. Celestia smiled to herself, finding this answer acceptable.

She landed in front of the entrance of Sweet Apple Acres, a sense of dread entwining with her insides and fighting with confusion for dominance. Her good feelings suddenly left her as she walked the beaten path to the home that had existed in Ponyville longer than any other. Memories of directing the original Apple Family to this land entered her mind, and she wondered how Granny Smith was doing these days. The trees that seemed to go on forever made her remember how much time had passed since then and she suddenly felt-

*KONK*

-felt like she had been hit on the head with an apple. Celestia rubbed her head, a brand new headache forming as her eyes spun.

"Get the heck outta' here!" A shout from above her said. Celestia looked up just in time for another apple to bean her between her eyes.

"Applejack," Celestia called. "Please, we need to talk-" *KONK* "-talk about this."

"Ah ain't got anythin' to talk about with you!" Applejack shouted. She tossed another apple, but Celestia moved her head this time. "Get offa' mah property! Ah didn' invite'cha an yer trespassin'. Don't make me call the authorities an ya!"

Celestia frowned and dodged another apple. "Applejack, this is important. We really must-" this time an apple hit her right on the tip of her horn, lodging itself there. "Applejack, please."

"No!" Applejack shouted back down. "Ah got mahself a heap ton of Apples, an' Ah'll keep chuckin'em at ya 'til you leave. Ah ain't got anything tah say tah ponies like you."

Celestia caught the next apple with her magic. "Ponies like what?" Celestia implored. Her voice was actually starting to crack. Try as she might to not allow it, this… this… _hatred_Applejack was showing shook Celestia to the core in a way that Celestia had not felt for a thousand years.

"Liars! Swindlers!" Applejack threw punctuated each word with an Apple. "Weaklings! Ponies – without – integrity! Where's – yer – respect!? Yer – honor!?"

Celestia stood where she was, listening and catching each piece of fruit as they came.

"Ya'll have ruined mah life an' Ah bet ya don't even know how!" Applejack yelled, though her voice was losing strength. She had an apple in her hooves, but it stayed put. "Jus' leave. Don't come back until ya get a spine. Maybe we'll have somethin' tah talk about." Applejack pulled herself back into the house, slamming the window behind her and closing the curtains.

Celestia sighed, furrowing her brow and floating the apples she magically held (and the one on her horn) over to the porch of their home, piling them neatly next to Granny Smith.

"Ah'm sorry about mah granddaughter, Princess," Granny Smith said, her legs shaking as she slowly began to walk. "Ah'm sure she didn' mean any of it. She's jus' confused about this whole thin'."

"Thank you, Ms. Smith," Celestia said, turning around. "I will… I will try to talk to her later." Celestia flared her wings and took off. She vanished in a bright flash of light.

* * *

Celestia stood in front of the same window she had been in front of that morning and gave it a gentle tap. A much more pleasant looking Spike opened it and smiled. "Hello, Princess. How may I be of service?"

"Greetings, Spike," Celestia said, her calm face smiling right back. "Is Twilight awake yet?"

"Nope," Spike replied, pointing at the bed a unicorn lied in. "Considering all the late night studying she's been doing, I wouldn't be surprised if she went into hibernation."

Celestia chuckled. "She's still the little Twilight I knew when she was a filly." Celestia sighed. "Might I trouble you for somepony to talk to, Spike? I could use a friend."

Spike nodded. "Sure. Come downstairs and I'll make us some sandwiches." Spike lead her to the library's center room, quickly bringing out a daisy sandwich for Celestia and a ruby one for himself. He set them down on the table that was almost too large for him and almost too tiny for Celestia.

"So, what's on your mind?" he said before taking a bite.

"Do you know why I came earlier?" Celestia said.

"Sorry, I zonked out before I could. What's up?"

"Well, Spike, I have a daughter?"

Spike raised a brow but remained silent.

"And she didn't know until earlier today."

"I see. You came to tell Twilight and her friends because…?"

"It's Applejack."

"Applejack?" Spike asked, moderate shock on his face.

"You don't sound as surprised as everypony else that found out today."

Spike shrugged. "Well, I'm not surprised that _Applejack_ is your daughter. I'm more surprised _that_she's your daughter. Does that make sense?"

Celestia gave a small laugh. "I believe I see what you're saying. But her… conception is a much longer story."

"So, she found out, huh?"

"Yes. I had meant just to tell the Elements, but family members were harmed and we were distracted. I had hoped to wait until- well, just about now, actually, to summon them again. But somehow word spread of why I had come and a ceremony was hastily put together for the announcement. I couldn't say no to their enthusiasm, but Applejack didn't like it very much."

"How bad?"

"She bucked me in the teeth."

Spike cringed. "Yeouch. How are you still talking?"

"Zecora brought me something that fixed the problem. She's kind, but a little cryptic."

"That's Zecora, alright."

"She said something rather insulting, though. She said I was like the Sun, far away and without knowledge of pony's troubles. That's not true."

Rubbing his chin, Spike said, "That's weird. I wonder why Zecora said that."

"It doesn't matter, I suppose. I tried going to talk to Applejack. All I received were apples thrown at me."

"Wowzers. She sounds mad."

"Spike… is she quick to anger?"

"Applejack? She loses her temper from time to time, like anypony else."

Celestia gave the slightest of sighs. "When is angry, does she say things she doesn't mean?"

Celestia felt her hopes crumble as Spike spoke. "Oh, no way. If anything, Applejack is even _more_honest when she gets mad. She's careful to never say anything she doesn't mean."

Celestia looked down at her uneaten sandwich. "I was afraid you would say that."

Spike paused a moment. "Uh, why? What did she say?"

"She called me a liar, a swindler, and a weakling. She also said I have no integrity, honor, or respect. And she said I ruined her life."

"Ooh boy, she's _really _mad at you."

"I think she hates me."

Spike made no attempt to argue.

"What am I going to do? I need to speak to her. Something might happen to her soon, and if she isn't prepared for it, she could be hurt."

"Hmm…"

"Spike? Is there something you want to say?"

"Princess… I'm sorry, but you kinda did just ruin her life."

Celestia bounced back from the bluntness of Spike's words. "Bu- huh? How?"

"Well, everypony's going to be terrified of her now. She can't work the apple stand because everypony will either avoid her or buy everything she has. She won't be able to walk around town and talk to anypony because they'll be trying too hard to please her. They won't see Applejack anymore; all they'll see is Celestia's daughter."

Celestia blinked. "But _why_? Why would they be scared of her?"

Spike blinked. "You don't know? I thought…" Spike gave a much too large grin and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, Princess, they'll be scared of her because… because they're scared of you."

The Princess felt her brain creak to a stop upon hearing this. "Spike, what are you talking about?"

"Uh, heh, heh, ponies. You know. They're scared of you. Terrified of you. They think you'll *gulp* destroy them if they displease you."

Celestia's heart pounded in her ears. She tried to rationalize what she had been told.

It was coming from a baby dragon; he wasn't worldly enough to understand these things.

_You raised him. You know how intelligent he is._

Ponies love Celestia. They always have. That's why they try so hard to please her.

_They trip over themselves to do so. They struggle, even if it means going out of their way. Even if it causes them harm._

They know she would never use her power to hurt anypony. She never had.

_They know you can, though. If you wanted to, it would only take a thought. The_

_tiniest_

_little_

_thought._

"Spike!" Twilight shouted as she ran down the stairs. "Why didn't you wake me up? The Princess came back and you didn't tell me!"

"But Twilight-"

"No buts, mister. I need to know these things. And look at this!" Twilight floated the sandwich that Celestia hadn't touched. "She hasn't taken a bite! She isn't pleased! Get back to the kitchen and make something better!"

"Twilight, I-"

Twilight gave him a hard stare.

Spike groaned. "Yes, Twilight. Sorry, Princess." Spike stood up and walked away.

"I am so sorry, Princess," Twilight said. "I'll have a talk with Spike later about proper conduct with royalty."

Celestia's mouth hung slightly open, not truly believing what she had seen. It was the same Twilight she had always known.

_But it's not._

It was the way Twilight always acted around her.

_Around me. Always around me._

Did Twilight know that back when she was directly under Celestia's wing, she would talk with Spike just to talk? Not just about magic and the like?

_What if… what if this isn't what she's like when I'm not here? What if _nopony _is like what they act like while I'm there?_

"Twilight," Celestia said, hoping she still had that gentle tone and her cracking voice was her imagination.

"Yes, Princess?" Twilight said dutifully.

"Are you scared of me?"

The question made the air around them freeze. Twilight blinked. "W-what do you mean, Princess?"

Twilight's eyes betrayed it all. But Celestia wanted to hear it herself. "Be honest with me, Twilight. Are you scared of me?"

Twilight gulped and took a hesitant step back, smiling. The same, overly large smile Spike made when he had been nervous. "I… I'm not…"

"You are."

Twilight chewed on her lips.

"Those times you stayed up late to make your assignments perfect. The way you work Spike to the death. The 'tardy' incident. It was fear that drove you, wasn't it?"

"Princess… I'm sorry," Twilight said, tears forming.

"It's true, then," Celestia mumbled. "I am just like the Sun." Celestia stood up and walked passed Twilight. "Do not give Spike a lecture on proper conduct. I want him to give you a lecture."

"H-huh?"

"And after he is done, I want you to send me a scroll about what he taught you." Celestia opened the door and stepped outside. "Goodbye, Twilight." In a flash of light, Celestia vanished.

* * *

"We are sorry, Princess Luna, but she said to allow nopony to enter."

"She meant ponies who aren't me, you halfwits! Now let me in!"

"Her words were 'nopony is to disturb me.' We are sorry, my liege, but orders are-"

The door slammed open and the guards bounced back. Celestia stood in its wake, her ornate garb long since removed. "Can't you guards think for yourselves?" Celestia said. "Please?"

The guards said nothing, returning to their stock positions.

"Sister," Luna said, "The Sun is off kilter quite a ways. Did something happen?"

"Oh, sister mine, sister mine," Celestia said before a tissue floated to her and she blew her nose. "I'm an idiot of the highest proportions. In all of existence, you'll never find a pony as foolish as me."

Luna didn't talk for a moment as she looked Celestia over, finally noticing her eyes and frosting smeared snout. "Let's… let's talk in your room." She walked inside and shut the doors, Celestia slowly making her way to bed. Luna grimaced at the multiple empty boxes that looked just the right size to hold generic store bought cakes. Celestia was on her bed, a chunk (not a piece, as that would require care) of cake being stuffed into her mouth.

"Sister, what has gotten into you? Aside from an unhealthy amount calories."

Celestia sniffled as she chewed and swallowed. "I'm sorry, my dear, precious, _honest_sister. I've been a fool for over two-thousand years and I hadn't the slightest idea. I should have listened to you."

"About…?"

"That night. _The _night. The one where a wedge was placed that separates us even now."

"You mean the first time I tried to bring Night Eternal."

"Yes." Celestia blew her nose again. "You told me how ponies don't care about you, how ponies don't love you. I thought you were wrong. But you were right." Celestia gave a few coughs before eating more cake. "They don't love you. They don't love me, either. They're scared of me. They're s-s-s-scared of me!" Celestia began to sob loudly, pathetically beating her hooves against the bed.

For a long while Celestia just cried and Luna listened. Listening, of course, being coming close to Celestia and letting her cry into her embrace, covering her in cake.

Luna pulled back, her frown gentle. "Feeling better?"

Celestia sniffed and nodded.

"Now, can you tell me how you came to the conclusion that ponies fear you?"

"It's all so confusing, but it makes sense. I can't believe I never saw it before. Twilight… she doesn't view me as a friend. I am a teacher, a princess, and maybe even a god, but never a friend."

"Elaborate, please."

"Her eyes. The look she gave me. It's the same look she gives me all the time. It's the same look all ponies give me. And do you know what else? She admitted it, while giving me that look. She admitted that she's scared of me. All the ponies must be scared. Their favors and their gifts aren't out of love, they're out of fear. I had thought my kind and infallible appearance would make ponies look up to me, but they only cower at my hooves"

"…"

"… Well?" Isn't this the part where you tell me I'm wrong and try to make me feel better?"

Luna once again went close to her sister, nuzzling her sticky cheek. "I'll do that second part, but I can't do the first."

Celestia wiped some tears away. "I'm such a fool. Years and years and I never noticed. I'm just like the Sun, far, far away, unable to comprehend the matters below me."

Luna pulled Celestia's head up in her hooves. "Sister, you sound like you've had a very long day, made longer by the fact that you haven't lowered the sun yet."

"I'm sorry. I should-"

"Stop, I already took care of it."

Celestia blinked and looked out the window. Indeed, it had become dark outside without her notice. "Thank you. I'm… I'm so confused."

"Start from the beginning, Celestia. The beginning is always where one should start."

* * *

"And I told her to have Spike give _her_a lecture on speaking to me. You should have seen her, that surprise on her face was priceless." Celestia smiled just a little bit.

Luna smiled and poured another cup of tea. "Hmm, I can imagine. Twilight is such a stickler for control."

"So I've learned," Celestia mumbled, taking a sip and dabbing her dry tears with a handkerchief. "I realize now that it's my fault. I gave her freedom, thinking she would use it. Instead, she found peace in absolute order and I did nothing to stop it." Celestia furrowed her brow. "Just like the Sun."

"Mayhap one lesson Discord taught us that was worthwhile; without change, there can be no harmony."

"Hmm…"

"All that aside, I am disappointed in you."

"Huh?" Celestia said, her eyes a little wider.

Luna sighed and set her cup down on the little stand they had made a table. "When I said _don't let anything get in the way,_I didn't mean for you to tell all of Ponyville at once. I can see what Applejack means about integrity."

Celestia lowered her head. "I don't understand."

"One thousand years ago, the world was very different. But it's not the ponies that are different or their terms of phrase. It is not the technology or castle, even. It's you."

Celestia said nothing in reply.

"I remember a Celestia that, while maybe not as kind or gentle as the one before me, was a strong leader who knew how to say no. You _were not _like the Sun right then when you walked onto the stage. The Sun would have told those ponies that it did not concern them and was only her matter. But not only did you give in to their fear and feed it, you let them control you.

"I may not up to date with the current affairs of the world, and perhaps you think you garnered some wisdom that makes you think letting ponies believe what they want or do what they want makes things better. Maybe you're right. But that doesn't mean _Celestia_should be compromised.

"You lost your integrity a while ago if you thought what you did to Applejack would have no repercussions to her. How you _are_like the Sun is that you didn't think about the ponies at all or think about Applejack. You know that ponies are have their noses pointed high up here in Canterlot, but you didn't seem to take notice of problems ponies face even closer to the ground. This is especially so if it took you this long to realize they are scared of you."

Luna sighed once she was done with her monologue. "Forgive me, sister, but if you wanted the truth, there it was."

Celestia's frown only deepened. "I wanted it. I imagine all that's why Applejack hates me."

Luna tapped her chin. "Maybe. Maybe not."

Celestia raised her head to meet Luna's.

"Remember, sister, honesty is not the same thing as truth. I believe there is more here than you know."

"You'd know that better than me, wouldn't you?" Celestia said sorrowfully.

"Do you want my advice or not?"

"Yes," Celestia pleaded, her eyes about to leak again. "I can't stand this hatred she's feeling, or the fear the ponies have for me. What can I do?"

Luna closed the eyes for a long moment before opening them and responding. "As Zecora told you, you are far too much like the Sun. You need to go out and find the pony that you actually are. Go out and see the ponies for themselves, get to know them. I get the feeling Applejack would appreciate a mother who understands the world much closer to the ground."

"You sound so sure," Celestia replied, the slightest tinge of resentment present.

"I have been amongst them, on a night I once despised. I discovered something very curious about ponies, something I had not realized."

"What?"

Luna shook her head. "It is such a simple lesson, one that is easily learned and just as easily forgotten. It is best that you see it yourself, though, out there amongst them."

Celestia gulped another slice of cake (not a chunk, as there's a difference). "You're right," Celestia said with finality. "I've spent a lot of time in this castle. Too much time, in fact. Luna… I want to break from it. I want to go out and experience what it is regular ponies experience. If I do that, maybe they'll see that I'm just like them. Maybe I can make Applejack understand."

Luna nodded. "I suppose that means you'll be…"

"Yes, take the Sun and my Divinity. I'm going back to Ponyville, and I'm not coming back until I have worked things out with my daughter."

The two sisters hugged. "Good luck, Celestia. In Ponyville, you're going to need it."

* * *

"So, when a princess asks you if you want to talk, what should you think?"

"I should calmly remain calm and calmly assume that we're going to just calmly talk in a calm fashion."

"Good. Now, if a princess mentions that there was something strange about your last assignment–"

"Ohmygosh! I made a mistake, she's going to disown me and she'll take away my friends and I'll be–"

*ZRRT*

Twilight groaned as she her mane smoked and her nose filled with the scent of freshly fried pony. "Ugh, those stupid joke buzzers."

"How funny that there was one in the potted plant for joke buzzer emergencies," Spike taunted as he paced around where Twilight sat on the floor. "I had a nap today, so I can keep this up all night if I need to. Now, if a princess asks you for something to eat, what should you do?"

"Calmy offer her something to eat in the calmest way that I can," Twilight said begrudgingly. "Calmy."

"We're getting somewhere. If you don't have what she wants?"

Twilight scrunched her lips, her whole body shaking as though about to explode. "I sh-should politely t-tell her we d-don't h-have w-w-what sh-she w-wants."

"Oh, ho, that looked like it hurt." Spike sauntered in front of her, a cruel grin on his maw. "The princess decides she's fine with that and decides to eat whatever you make. You make her a _daisy sandwich_and bring it to her. She takes a bite and acts disgusted because she hates mustard. What do you do?"

Twilight gasped. "Quick, quick! Get her another one! Get rid of the mustard, get rid of **all**the mustard!" This earned Twilight another vigorous shock on her forehead. Spike fell onto his back laughing as Twilight growled. "Oh, man, this is too awesome."

"Come on!" Twilight yelled, slamming her head onto the floor. "What do I have to do to end the torture?"

Spike stood up and dusted himself off. "Sorry, Twilight, Celestia's orders. She wants a report on talking to princesses, and we had to start all the way at level one. You need to get over this fear of her, she's not going to banish you and/or lock you in a dungeon because you made a typo in a friendship report."

"Ugh. Just ugh. That would be easier to deal with since I can _expect_that."

"You need to learn you can't control things, Twilight. Unless you have a joy buzzer!"

*ZRRT*

Twilight leaped back up. "Hey, you didn't even ask me anything!"

"I know." Spike crossed his arms. "That one was for making me help you try out that weather control spell the other day."

"Fine, whatever. Just get on with the pain."

*ZRRT*

"Not like that!"

Then, there was a knock at the door. Twilight and Spike glanced at each other, a silent mutual agreement to temporarily stop their shenanigans forming. Twilight still looked worn down, however. "Visitors at nine thirty-nine at night. It's not like this day can get weirder."

"Did you have to say that?" Spike made his way to the door. "Everytime somepony says that, stuff happens. It's like karma, or something." Spike opened the door and gasped.

"I think you have the karma mixed up with something else, Spike," Princess Celestia said. "May I come in?"

Spike's jaw hung open as his mind tried to comprehend what he was seeing. "Sure, Princess."

"Thank you." Celestia walked inside.

"Hello, Princess," Twilight said, not turning around. "As you can see from my burn marks, Spike has been giving me a _vigorous_lecture on talking to Princesses. I might be a little tardy with the report, since I seem to be… far behind."

"I'm glad to see you are studying, my faithful student. But I'm afraid it might be for nothing at the moment. You see, I'm not Princess Celestia at the moment. I am merely Celestia."

"What do you-" Twilight began, but would not finish. "P-P-Princess?"

Celestia giggled. "Just Celestia, please. No Princess of the Sun nonsense. I am but a pony."

"Your… your mane."

Celestia kept her smile. "Yes?"

"It's… pink. And not-floaty."

"So it is," Celestia said coyly.

"And you're shorter."

"That made getting through the door easier."

"What… I mean…"

"Twilight," Celestia said, becoming somber. "You are scared of me." She raised a hoof. "Don't deny it. You aren't the only one who sees me this way. I intend to change that, though. I'm going to do what I couldn't do when you spent all your time in the library back in Canterlot."

Twilight gulped, trying to shrink herself as much as she could from Celestia's gaze. "What's that?"

Celestia lowered her head, the journey being much shorter than it had ever been in the past. She softly nuzzled her student. "I want to be your friend, Twilight Sparkle, if you'll allow it."

"I… but we're already-"

*ZRRT*

"Honesty, Twilight, honesty," Spike chastised.

"Right. Of course, Princ- Celestia."

Celestia smiled warmly. "We'll get there eventually. But I could actually use a place to sleep for the night, if that's alright. You have a spare bed, correct?"

Twilight nodded with enthusiasm. "Yes Pri- Celestia. But you can take my mattress, it's-"

*ZRRT*

"The spare mattress is upstairs across from mine." Twilight huffed and puffed.

"Thank you very much, Twilight. I'll turn in for the night while Spike continues his lesson. Good use of conditioning, by the way, Spike."

Spike gave a salute. "Just applying what I know, ma'am."

Twilight grimaced in response.

"Good then," Celestia said as she made her way up the stairs. "I still expect that report soon."

"Yes, Prin- Celestia," Twilight moaned, not unlike a colt told to do his chores, Celestia thought with a chuckle.

Celestia yawned, glad the day had come to an end. She crawled into the first bed that wasn't made from hundreds of swan feathers (obtained via gift) in over two-hundred years. She sighed and lay in the relative dark, thinking about her plans for the next day. She pulled a flyer out of thin air.

"I'll show you my integrity yet, Applejack," Celestia said to night. "You'll see. I'm not the Sun; I'm a pony."


	3. The Start

**Celestia's Daughter**

**Chapter 3: The Start**

The morning light filtered into the window, trying and succeeding to shine through Celestia's eyelids to wake her up. A hurried sense of dread went through her as she first thought she had slept in and forgot to raise the Sun. When she realized that the Sun was raised, she felt confused and panicked about why she was not in her own room, rolling off of the bed in a heap of twisted pony and sheets.

"Huh? Wha?" Spike moaned as he sat up and yawned. "Oh, Celestia. Not used to the smaller bed, are you?"

Celestia struggled to untangle herself from the blanket she had been using and was rewarded with a ripping sound as her head poked out. "Oops."

Spike chuckled and stretched, then slunk out of his basket. "No worries. Twilight still does that with her horn once in awhile." He twisted and his back gave a satisfying crack.

"Maybe if I just…" Celestia tried to pull her head back in and only made the hole bigger.

"Let me help," Spike said as he walked up to her. He reached a claw up to her neck and ripped the cloth all the way down.

Celestia blushed. "Sorry about ruining the linens."

Spike shrugged. "With the amount of stuff that gets destroyed every week, what's another blanket? You should have seen the groove Twilight worked into the floor awhile ago."

"Spike!" Twilight shouted. She then looked at Celestia. "Oh, Princess. Heh, heh…" Twilight awkwardly rubbed her mane. "Right. So. Good morning?"

Celestia chuckled. "I don't know, you tell me. Is it a good morning?"

Twilight gulped.

"Calm," Spike soothed.

"Right… yes. I wish you a good morning," Twilight said just a little bit shakily. She jumped out of bed and walked to her mirror, magically lifting a brush. "So, uh… do you have any supplies with you?"

"Supplies?" Celestia asked. "For what?"

"Your mane, for starters," Spike replied. "You have got some serious bed head."

Celestia got behind Twilight and peered over her shoulder, into the mirror. Her pink mane was a knotted mess resembling a bird's nest. "Oh my," she said aloud. "I haven't had to comb my mane in… I can't recall anymore."

"Also, no offense, Celestia, but your morning breath is as bad as mine."

"Really?" Celestia asked. Twilight turned around at the moment Celestia said this and was hit with the blast.

"By Clover's cleverness!" Twilight shouted. She hopped away and coughed. "He isn't kidding!"

Celestia's felt blood rush to her face. "I completely forgot about things like this."

Spike scratched his head. "Wait… you don't brush your teeth?"

"No," Celestia said. "I don't think I ever have. When was the last time I had to worry about that…?" Celestia trailed off, silently cursing that perfect memory was not one of the gifts Alicorns possessed.

"So your magical Sun moving powers cleaned your teeth and mane," Spike said. "Wow. I didn't know that."

"Don't worry," Twilight said. A drawer opened and a bag of toiletries flew out. "I keep extra supplies of everything in case of situations… _sort of_ like this."

Celestia took the bag in her magical grip and looked inside. "I need all this?"

"Hold on, let me see that," Spike said, taking the bag. He reached inside. "Hmm, nothing ridiculous like reading material or three different types of toothpaste. I'm impressed, Twi."

Twilight grinned. "See? I'm getting better."

Celestia stared at the display, her mouth in a questioning 'o.' This was a Twilight she had not ever seen before. Was this Normal Twilight Sparkle? Was this how Twilight was when Princess Celestia wasn't there?

Celestia decided she liked it.

Spike held the bag out to Celestia, who took it after a little hesitation. "Seems legitimate. I'm gonna go make breakfast while you guys do whatever." Spike made his way down stairs.

"Uh, do you want to use the restroom before me?" Twilight offered. Scared Twilight had returned, Celestia noticed.

"Well, if you don't mind."

Twilight pointed to a door. "Take as long as you need to," Twilight said. "I'll go help Spike." She hurriedly followed the dragon. Celestia sadly sighed and walked into the restroom.

She took a good look at herself before getting started. Everything seemed so big now, and Celestia had to remind herself that _she_ was smaller. She gazed at the much larger mirror. Her wings and horn were still where they were before. Just smaller. Weaker. She spread her wings and saw how much less space they took compared to her previous form. She tilted her head and thought she looked so strange with a pink and bouncing mane that was subjected to the power of gravity. _When was the last time my mane was like this_, she thought to herself.

Celestia turned to the side and wished she could look at an average pony for comparison. Celestia knew she was still larger than most ponies, but wished she could tell by how much. She saw her cutie mark and felt memories prick at her mind. Her once intricate Sun design had become simplified, mere triangles where there had been waving swirls.

In the end, Celestia decided she still looked like herself. She still had a white coat, though missing its almost pink glow, her magenta eyes, still with their refined form, and the little shapes and imperfections that made her face.

Those thoughts done with, Celestia set about the difficult task of brushing her mane. It took her about ten minutes to actually figure out how to get the tangles out, then another five to actually do it. Fortunately, she thought, she wasn't so out of touch to forget to do her tail as well.

Then she tried to brush her teeth, which proved to be a lot harder. Little thoughts reminded her to squeeze from the bottom of the paste tube onto the brush itself, but she overestimated how much power to use and made a mess on the wall. The second time she was careful enough to only get some on the toothbrush, but then when she raised it the clean her teeth the paste fell off. This happened quite a few more times until she finally decided to just squirt a little directly onto her tongue and begin from there.

Once done brushing her teeth, she looked at the other items in the bag that she had no clue what were for. There was a long metal stick that was an inch wide and had a rough criss-cross pattern on both sides, a small container with very thin string wound inside, a bottle labeled 'mouthwash'...

_If this is mouthwash, what was the toothpaste for?_

… Another bottle that said it was shampoo, another bottle that said it was conditioner, _another_ bottle that said it was a shampoo meant for your coat…

"What in Equestria happened to _soap_?" Celestia asked nopony in particular. She put the items away and tried to figure out how to clean up the mess she made. If she was still _Princess_ Celestia, she would not have even be dealing with the problem in the first place. She tried to use some magic to wipe the paste up and put it in the sink, and this mostly worked. However, there was still an obvious goop on the wall. She actually laughed at it once she realized she had no clue what to do. Princesses didn't really have need of knowing cleaning spells.

With a sigh, Celestia realized this whole thing might not have been as easy as she first thought.

Once downstairs, Celestia was met with an unfamiliar smell. She found Twilight at a table in the kitchen, her face too deep in a book for her to actually be able to read it. Spike stood at the stove, moving pans around in expertly swift motions. Celestia walked up and sat at the table. "Hello, everypony."

Spike turned. "Hey, Celestia. What took you so long?"

Celestia chuckled. "Would you believe brushing your teeth is harder than it looks?" She sniffed. "Mmhh, what is that?"

Spike placed some of what he was cooking on some plates. "Hash browns and my own patented cabbage wraps." He placed the plates on the table. "Not what a princess who eats the height of fancy cuisine would eat, but I thought it would do."

Celestia magically lifted the stuffed bit of leaf and sniffed, noticing diced tomatoes, carrots, rice, and some spices she did not recognize. She took a bite and smiled. "Well, it might not be 'fancy,' but I think I'd take this over what my usual chefs make."

Spike smiled proudly and sat down with his own food. He looked over at Twilight, still stuck in her book.

*ZRRT*

"Stop that!" Twilight screeched, sending her book flying. Spike gave her a deadpan look and motioned at Celestia.

"Oh, right. Uh, so, how did your mane brushing go?"

Spike slapped his face.

"That part wasn't so hard once I got the technique down. Brushing my teeth, however, proved a challenge. I couldn't figure out how to get the paste to stay on the brush. And I did accidentally leave a stain on your wall. My apologies for that."

"That's okay. I'll clean it up later." Twilight flinched and looked over at Spike. The dragon nodded his approval. Twilight sighed in relief. "So, Princess-"

*ZRRT*

"Come on, I'm still getting used to that!"

"Spike," Celestia gently chastised. "I think we can forgive that one."

"Fine, fine." He shrugged.

"Who?" something cooed.

Celestia craned her head to the side and noticed an owl sitting a perch clearly made for it. "Oh, hello there. You must be Owlicious. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Who?"

"I'm Princess Celestia. Well, minus the princess part. I gave up the title temporarily."

"Who?"

"Just Celestia will do."

"Who?"

"Oh, that's right. I'm the one Twilight sends her friendship reports to. You know, the big white pony that's normally a lot taller."

"Who."

Celestia patted her mane. "I like it like this, too. It will take some getting used to, I admit, but I did enjoy brushing once I figured it out."

Spike and Twilight blinked.

"Who."

"Absolutely not. You go on and sleep and we'll enjoy breakfast."

Owlicious bowed his head slightly. He then closed his eyes and slightly compressed into himself.

"You understand owl?" Spike asked.

Celestia nodded. "And most any other species. I couldn't ever learn most types of fish, though, since they can't be out of the water long enough to teach anypony."

"Uh… wow," Twilight said. "I didn't know that was even possible."

Celestia shrugged. "Believe me, it wasn't easy. I'm quite jealous of Fluttershy being able to do it now when it took me about twenty years just to learn mouse."

"But mice hardly make any noise at all," Twilight said.

"Exactly." Celestia ate a forkful of hash browns. "Hmm, greasier than I'm used to."

Twilight convulsed but kept her mouth shut tight. Spike laughed and almost toppled over on his stool.

Celestia raised a brow in confusion. "Am I missing something here?"

"Nah," Spike said. "Just be glad we don't have to get rid of any mustard."

Celestia titled her head to the side, but decided to let it drop.

"So Princ-Celestia," Twilight began. "What are your plans for the day?"

Celestia smiled, excitement evident on her being. "I'm going to apply for a job."

"A job?" Twilight guffawed. "You're going to go out and work a _normal_ job?"

"Neat," Spike said. "Where are you applying to?"

A flyer popped into existence in front of Celestia and floated over to Spike. The little dragon grimaced. "Are you sure this is a good idea? This has 'disaster' written all over it."

"What? Let me see." Twilight took the flyer and read it over. "_Looking for manual labor at Sweet Apple Acres. 60 bits a week. Room and Board provided. Must be willing to perform odd jobs._ I admit to being ignorant about these things, Spike, but aside from the rather low amount of bits, why is this a problem?"

Celestia looked startled for a moment, then proceeded to laugh quite loudly. "Oh my goodness, she doesn't know yet."

"Guess I forgot to tell her," Spike grinned. "Stay seated where you are, Twilight. Have we got a story for you."

* * *

"Apples," Applejack said to herself. "So many apples. An' not a pony to buy a one." She let out a breath as the farmhouse came into her view. "All the apples ya could ever want… an' then a little bit more." Applejack felt a familiar ache in her body that came from lack of sleep. But there was work to be done. Work that always had to be done.

Applejack cursed her luck. "Ya promised me, pa…" she whispered to herself. "It's the mare with integrity that comes out on top. It's the dependable pony that doesn' quit who gets her reward. Ah keep doin' what Ah'm doin', an' it jus' keeps getting' harder an' harder. Ah still ain't got that reward, yet."

She lifted her head and stopped for a moment. A pony she did not recognize was standing on the porch, doing nothing but waiting. Applejack grinned. Thank Cel- Thank goodness! Somepony answered the ad! _A little less stress fer me tah deal with_, Applejack thought with glee. She hurriedly pulled the cart up, taking notice of the pony's features. Pink mane and tail, white coat, wings… horn…

Applejack jerked to a halt. "What in the…"

Celestia turned her head and smiled. "Oh, hello, Applejack. Nice day, isn't it?"

Applejack's jaw was slack for a minute before she was finally able to get her mouth working again. "Princess… is that you?"

Celestia nodded. "It is, minus most of my power and the title of Princess. I am just Celestia at the moment."

Applejack shook her head and warily lowered her eyelids. "What the hay do ya'll think yer doin'? Here tah muck mah life up even worse?"

Celestia's smile melted to a frown. "No… Applejack, I'm sorry. I now realize what I did was wrong. I wasn't thinking about you. I wasn't even really thinking about the ponies there, either. I just need to–"

"Save it," Applejack grunted, turning her cart. "Fine, yer sorry. Ah'm sorry Ah bucked ya in the teeth. Let's call it even an' move on. Ah'm sure that ya got some important royal stuff to do, _Princess_, an' ah got mah lowly farm work. Ya'll jus' go on about yer business, 'cause Ah'm not ready tah be having a heart-tah-heart with somepony who comes into mah life and suddenly wants tah be my mother an' make me royalty when she doesn't have a lick of respect fer other pony's feelings."

Celestia sighed but walked alongside Applejack. "Fine, I understand that. You don't want to talk to me."

Applejack said nothing.

"I get the feeling that if I tried to talk about us, Alicorns, or royalty, you'd stuff some apples in your ears."

Applejack still said nothing.

"That's fine. I didn't come here to talk. I came here to work."

Applejack stopped again. "Beg yer pardon?"

A familiar flier was magically lifted in front of Applejack. "This is you advertisement, correct? You need a pony to do manual labor around your farm." Celestia made a pose "Well, here I am."

Applejack didn't say anything for a moment, staring incredulously between the ad and the weakened Celestia. "Yer here fer the job."

"That's right. I need some honest bits, you see, as I find myself a little down on my luck. When I asked Ms. Smith, she told me to wait outside for you, as you are the one who runs Sweet Apple Acres."

Applejack scratched her head under her hat. She took in a breath in through her nose and out through her mouth. "Let me see if Ah understand ya correctly. Ya'll stripped yerself of yer title, yer position, and most of yer power if'n the fact ya look kinda like Luna when we first saw her is anythin' tah go by."

"That's true so far."

"So now ya can't move the Sun, an' Luna's doin' that fer you so ya'll can be out here."

"Yes, correct."

"An' now, without any of yer fancy magic or titles, ya've come down to Sweet Apple Acres to apply for farm work, all just tah talk tah me."

"Yes, that's right," Celestia said. "Who knows? Maybe I'll learn something about integrity along the way."

Applejack closed her eyes and knitted her brow together. She took a deep breath and rubbed a temple. "Ah'm the Element of Honesty for a reason, _Princess._" Celestia winced. "So Ah ain't gonna lie; Ah'm pretty sore with you right now. All this time, you knew who Ah was an' never said a thing. Ya knew Ah was here and ya never thought it was important that _Ah _knew. An' what do you do when ya finally do decide Ah need tah know? Ya just blurt it out an' let everypony know so that I'm suddenly the talk of the town, an' not in a good way. It's gonna take somethin' pretty special tah make me listen tah anythin' ya wanna say."

Celestia became crestfallen.

"That said… yer headin' in the right direction."

Celestia raised her head back up, smiling against Applejack's hard stare.

"Now don't get all excited. Like Ah said, Ah ain't gonna lie. Ah'm impressed yer goin' through all this jus' tah talk tah me. But yer still a long ways off. Maybe ya understand what'cha did was wrong, but there's no way ya understand how, or understand normal pony life yet. Let's see ya prove how much Ah'm worth tah ya." Applejack started heaving the cart. "Come on an' we'll get ya situated."

Celestia gleefully followed Applejack to the barn, where she parked and unhitched herself from the cart. "Let's take ya fer a test drive, then. Yer first order is tah clean out the barn."

Celestia blinked. "But… isn't it Applebuck Season?"

"Sure it is, but we do a lot more than harvest apples," Applejack said smugly. "What, did you really think that was all we sold?"

Celestia looked completely lost.

"We also have a corn field, wheat field, alfalfa field, grass field, potato field, zap apple orchard, and a few pear trees sanctioned off somewhere."

"Grass field?" Celestia asked.

"Yep, fer the hay. An' the wheat is fer the straw."

"There's a difference between hay and straw?" Celestia said, eyes widening.

Applejack 'tsked' and mocked an affectionate pat to Celestia's head. "Now you don't worry yer precious pretty princess head over this stuff. Let the boss ponies handle it. Yer jus' grunt work 'til we know you can handle actual farmin'."

Celestia grimaced. "What all does grunt work include?"

"We'll talk about that when we know ya ain't a whiner like Rarity," Applejack said with a chuckle. "Jus' clean what'cha can in the next hour or two. Sweep the floors, get the dust out, put all the straw in a pile, and organize the tools, that kind of stuff. Go over to the river if'n ya need water to wash anything out."

Celestia gulped, looking at the absolutely filthy barn. "I had honestly thought I'd be bucking apple trees…"

"You an' everypony else that comes here," Applejack deadpanned. "Speakin' of which, Ah gotta get back tah work. You get started and Ah'll check on ya later." Applejack started to leave, but stopped and sighed. "An'… don't be afraid tah use yer magic if it'll make it easier fer ya. Let's jus' see ya what you can do, however youwant to do it." With that, Applejack strapped herself to an empty cart and began to trot back into the orchard.

Celestia looked at the disheveled piles of stuff and put on what she hoped was a brave face. "For my daughter," she said, and set herself to work.

* * *

Rainbow Dash and Rarity peaked over the fences of Sweet Apple Acres, casting their gazes all across the grounds.

"Are you sure you saw what you think you saw?" Rarity asked.

"For the last time, yes!" Rainbow shouted. "I saw a white pony with wings and a horn fly by and land here about two hours ago. I'm telling you, the Princess has _another_ relative we don't know about, and I bet she's up to something." Rainbow used her wings and flapped over the fence, while Rarity rolled her eyes and walked around the gate.

"Dash, two hours ago gives them plenty of time to do who knows what, even _leave_. Besides, maybe we shouldn't get into the, uh, 'family business' at it were."

"Come on, aren't you curious? It'll be more secrets you can spill to the Mayor or something."

Rarity blushed. "I'm not a gossip!"

"Uh-huh, whatever." Rainbow wiggled her ears. "There's something going on in the barn. Come on, let's check it out." moved on the tips of their hooves, trying to make as little noise as possible.

"Howdy, girls!" somepony shouted. The two sneaking ponies jumped at the noise.

"Jeez Louise!" Rainbow cried. "Applebloom, you really freaked me out."

"Oh, sorry, gals," Applebloom said as she limped up to them.

"Er, Applebloom, sweetie, do you think you should be walking with that leg in a splint?"

Applebloom waved her off. "Tain't nothin' an Apple can't handle. Is Sweetie okay?"

"She'll be fine soon enough. She's staying at home until it's healed."

"That's good. Ah'll tell ya, that was really scary when we crashed. Ah was so glad that Applejack came so quickly. Anyway, what can Ah do fer ya'll?"

Rainbow Dash had her eyes lidded as she scanned what she could see. "Have you seen a big white pony around here? Kinda tall, pink mane, has wings and a horn?"

Applebloom frowned. "Uh, well, Ah thought Ah saw her talkin' tah Granny, but Ah'm not sure Ah was supposed tah listen tah that."

"Well, who is she?" Rarity asked.

"Ah'm not sure, but Granny seemed tah know her. Ah saw Applejack take her to the barn, so she might still be there."

Dash grinned. "Awesome. Come on, Rares, let's check it out."

Rarity stomped a hoof. "Now hold on a second, I think this is an invasion of privacy. Fine, I'm a gossip, but I'm not a snoop." Rarity's mouth scrunched a little. "On most occasions."

Rainbow shook her head. "We aren't snooping, Rarity." Rainbow jerked Applebloom next to her in a quick, fluid motion. "We are good friends of Applejack's, and we are welcome here anytime. Applebloom, who is just as curious, is showing us the new pony, who _is_ on her property."

"Ah am?"

Rarity blinked. "That's… fairly cunning, actually."

"Been reading some detective novels," Rainbow shrugged. "Come on, Applebloom, you're our 'guide,' capiche?"

"We don't have any quiche," Applebloom replied. "What the hay are ya talkin' about pie's fer?"

"No it– never mind. Are you coming or what?"

Applebloom gave an eager nod and they made their way to the barn. Rainbow poked her head through a window.

"Well?" Rarity implored.

"Rarity, take a look for yourself. I think my eyes might be broken." Rainbow lowered her head, looking a little dazed.

"Lemme see, lemme see!" Applebloom whispered so loud it might as well have not been a whisper.

Rarity looked inside that barn. "Oh my goodness…"

"What, what? Is it that pony?"

Rarity got back down. "Rainbow Dash, did you see a shorter, pink-maned version of Celestia cleaning up a barn?"

"Yep. So I guess I'm not completely crazy yet."

"Really?" Applebloom asked excitedly. She started to run towards to barn door, but had apparently forgotten about her sprain and tripped over herself. Tears filled her eyes and she bit back a moan.

"You okay, kid?" Rainbow said.

"Hello?" a familiar voice said from above them.

The three of them jumped at the sound. They looked up at the window to see Celestia's head poking out.

"P-Princess!" Dash said, hoping her smile didn't look at fake as it felt. "What a coincidence meeting you here!"

"Oh, um, yes," Rarity added hastily. "You're looking particularly… er…"

"Sweaty?" Celestia smiled wearily.

"Well, I, um…"

Celestia turned to Applebloom, who was lightly sobbing and doing a poor job of hiding it. "Are you alright, little pony?"

Applebloom sniffled. "Ah ain't little. Only babies cry, an' Ah ain't no baby."

Celestia giggled. "Of course not." Her horn glowed and Applebloom was lifted up to meet her face. She gave Applebloom's sprained hoof a little peck and allowed her to float to the ground. "Feel better?"

Applebloom blinked at her hoof. "Ah… guess…"

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm very busy." Celestia pulled her head back into the barn.

Rainbow walked around to the door and let herself inside, and Rarity and Applebloom followed. "Hey, Princess, what exactly are you doing?"

"I'm cleaning the barn," Celestia said as a magically moving pitchfork was gathering bits of hay and tossing them into a pile. She picked up a rusted bit of metal in her mouth and put it in a pile with some other pieces. She shuddered at the taste after she had spit it out. "And please call me Celestia. I'm not a princess at the moment."

The three onlookers didn't say anything for little while as Celestia continued to clean. "What a second," Applebloom said. "Yer the honest tah goodness _Celestia_? What happened tah ya?"

"It's a long story," Celestia said quickly, bending down to pick up another piece of scrap. "I need to get this place cleaned as soon as I can, so if you don't mind…"

"Come on, what's going on?" Rainbow insisted as she got in front of Celestia. "Princesses don't just suddenly start cleaning barns without a reason."

"True enough. But then, everything has a reason, doesn't it?" Celestia said as she walked around Dash.

"Come on, ya gotta tell us."

Celestia sighed. "Had you said that yesterday, I might have agreed with that statement. But I think I'm supposed to keep some things to myself."

"What's that mean? You can't just leave a friend hanging like this," Dash implored with a raised brow and a cheeky grin.

Celestia suddenly turned to Rainbow, her expression blank. "Are we friends, Rainbow Dash? Are we?"

Dash's knees wobbled under the scrutinizing eyes of Celestia. "Uh, well… y-yeah. We're friends. Right?"

Celestia's gaze became a little harder, but then she smiled. "Good. In that case, you must know that friends respect other friends' privacy."

Dash blinked. After a second of contemplation, she chuckled. "Alright, you got me there."

"This is rather curious, Princess," Rarity added.

"Celestia."

"Pardon?"

"My name is Celestia," Celestia said, not unkindly, but not with a pleasant tone.

"O-of course," Rarity stammered. "Does this have to do with what happened at Town Hall?"

"What happened?" Applebloom asked. "Ah didn' get tah go 'cause of the accident, an' Applejack cooped herself in her room an' wouldn't tell me anything. Granny said Ah was too young to understand." She kicked at the ground with her good forehoof. "Ah hate it when grown-ups say stuff like that."

"What's happenin' is between me an' Princess over there," Applejack said from the barn door.

They all looked at the farmer. "Oh, hey Applejack," Dash said as she rubbed the back of her head. "We just, well, happened to notice a pony on your property—"

"Save it, Ah already understand." She got up close to them, Rarity in particular. "Ah would kindly ask ya'll not tah say anythin'. Got it, _Rarity_?"

Rarity smiled and her face became red. "My lips are sealed. Honestly, this time."

"Next time Ah'll get glue," Applejack said as she pulled back. "Can Ah help you, or are ya the peanut gallery for the evenin'?"

"Peanut gallery," Dash said, earning a look from Rarity. "What? At least I was honest."

Applejack sighed. "Look, jus'… Hold that thought." Applejack looked around the barn and began to inspect the various piles of stuff. "Ah see ya didn't get the whole place cleaned."

Celestia wiped the sweat from her brow. "I couldn't, Applejack, and you know that. A fairly clever test, to be certain, but rather obvious after the initial panic settled."

Applejack begrudgingly nodded. "Guess Ah should'a guessed that the all knowing _Princess_ would pick up on it."

Dash scratched her head. "I don't get it. Everything is still a disorganized mess."

"'Course it is," Applejack said. "Nopony could get all the junk we keep in here tidied up. This is what Ah do tah all the ponies lookin' fer a job. Gotta make sure they got the right stuff; don't crack under pressure, strong, able to mediate tasks. She's lackin' the strength part, but she didn' waste her time tryin' tah do what she knew she couldn't."

Celestia took notice of Applejack purposefully not talking directly to her. She, with some sorrow, realized this was how she was talked to, or rather, _about_, most of the time. She cleared her throat. "Erm, yes, so. Did I pass?"

Applejack let out a grunt. "Yeah, ya passed. Come into the main house an' we'll get'cha situated." She turned to Dash and Rarity. "Ya wanna stay for dinner?"

"Er, no thank you," Rarity said hastily. "I believe I promised to visit Sweetie Belle and dine at my parents' home. "

"Uh, yeah," Dash said. "I got, uh… dinner defrosting at home! Yeah, that's it. I'll see you later, alright?" Rainbow Dash and Rarity made a quick retreat, moving at what they hoped was a conspicuous speed.

Once outside the borders of Sweet Apple Acres, they sighed in relief. "Geez, good thing we got out of there before we were holed in."

"Oh, I know," Rarity agreed, dramatically bringing a hoof to her forehead. "Can you imagine how awkward that dinner would be?"

* * *

The dinner was _beyond_ awkward at this point.

The meal itself was fine. Simplistic in nature, yet grand in proportion. Oats, corn, cabbage, a stew of some kind. Surprisingly, there was a severe lack of apples on the table.

But the food was not a problem for Celestia. She could not remember the last time she had dined in company that wasn't Luna. Somewhere in her foggy memory, she recalled merriment and festivities that filled her with sorrow now that she thought of the Grand Galloping Gala. To be fair to the Gala, though, it was a lot more lively than this. "So, Big Macintosh…" Celestia began, "this is the first time we've met."

"Eeyup," the large stallion replied before taking a bite of his corn on the cob.

"Is it nice here on the farm?"

"Eeyup."

"Will you be the one showing me how things are done tomorrow?"

"Nope."

Celestia held back a grimace.

"Applebloom will be showin' ya," Applejack bit out.

"Ah am?"

Applejack huffed. "Hurry up an' eat, you'll want tah get tah bed as early as ya can. Need as much time as we can get tah teach ya the ropes." She attacked her meal, shoveling food quickly. Celestia could tell she was trying to keep her mouth full so she didn't have to talk.

Applebloom stared with wide eyes at Celestia, the questions the child wanted to ask easy to see but staying locked in her throat Celestia wondered whether or not she should answer Applebloom's queries unprovoked.

Granny Smith snored lightly at her end of the table, utterly useless to Celestia's cause at the moment.

Celestia tried to think of how to approach this as diplomatically as possible. She shuddered at the realization that it would have been easier fighting a hydra than fit in at this table. Celestia wondered if this intimidation she was feeling was what ponies felt around her.

"Applejack?" Applebloom said at long last.

Applejack replied by looking at Applebloom.

"Why is Princess Celestia at our dinner table?" Applebloom said.

"Just Celestia," Celestia said.

Applejack gave the Alicorn a harsh glare and swallowed. "_The Princess_ answered the job openin'. She'll be workin' on the farm 'til she gives up an' goes back tah Canterlot."

Applebloom furrowed her brow. "Ah hate it when ya 'word play' me. Ah mean, why did she answer the – hey wait." She turned to Celestia. "Can you tell me what ya'll are doin' workin' on the farm?"

Celestia smiled. "Thank goodness, somepony talked to me. I was afraid I'd become a part of the furniture." Applebloom giggled a bit. "Well, Applebloom, it's a complicated matter."

"Go ahead," Applejack said. "Ya'll have already told the rest of the town; might as well tell mah family too and ruin that as well."

"If you don't want me to—" Celestia started, but realized how completely stupid that sounded.

Applejack's eye twitched. "Sure as heck didn't matter at the meeting, _Princess_."

Celestia's face flushed. "Right then… To answer your question, Applebloom, Applejack is… is my daughter."

Seeing the filly's eyes widen in response churned Celestia's heart. Celestia suddenly _got it_. Applejack wasn't _Applejack_ at that second, as far as Applebloom was concerned. Applejack was only _Celestia's daughter_.

"Yer Applejack's mama?" Applebloom said in awe.

Celestia opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a snort from Applejack.

"Yeah, that's right. She made sure everypony knew about it, too."

Celestia closed her eyes in regret. "Yes, Applebloom, I did something foolish. I let all of Ponyville know at once instead of keeping it between us."

Applebloom shifted the bare cob around on her plate. "But Princess, I didn't think you could even make mistakes."

"Everypony makes mistakes," Celestia said.

"Yeah, mistakes like me," Applejack interjected. "Ah'm done. Big Macintosh'll clean the dishes tonight, so just hurry tah bed. I'll meet you in the morning. Goodnight, ya'll." Applejack got up from the table and made her way out of the dining room.

Celestia sighed. "I suppose I deserve this."

"Hey, Celestia?" Applebloom asked while giving the bigger pony a poke. "Is Applejack still mah sister?"

Celestia smiled. "You tell me? Does knowing I gave birth to her instead of your mother change any of the memories of Applejack?"

Applebloom scratched her head. "Ah guess not…"

"A sister is a lot more than blood, or a word. But she is, technically, your half sister, if that's what you meant."

Applebloom frowned, not looking convinced as far as Celestia could tell. "Well... Ah'm goin' tah sleep. Ah guess... Ah'll see you tomorrow?"

Celestia nodded. "Of course. I need my teacher well rested if she's to actually teach me anything."

Applebloom froze for a second, then became incredibly giddy. "Ah'm Celestia's teacher!" she squealed as she ran to bed.

Big Macintosh had wordlessly started to collect dishes without Celestia noticing.

She rubbed her temples, her legs resting on the table for support. "Well, it could have been worse for a first day."

Granny Smith snorted and coughed, jolting awake. "Wuzzat? Who'z there? Oh, it's you, Celly." Granny Smith twisted her neck and received a few cracking noises in response. "Wha'd Ah miss?"

"Not much. Applejack hating me, awkward silence, and dinner. Compliments to the chef, by the way. It was a… filling meal."

Granny Smith chuckled. "Give it a few days an' it suddenly won't seem so fillin'."

Celestia cleared her throat. "So… how much does she know?"

Granny smacked her dry lips as she frowned. "Ah haven't said a word about it. Iffin' she learns anything 'bout Hard Cider , Appleseed, an' you, it's gotta be from yer mouth."

"That's how I would like it. Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Hardly did anythin', just had tah keep mah trap shut. Now mosey on tah bed, yer gonna need all the rest you can get."

Celestia smiled. "I've been raising the Sun and the Moon for the past one-thousand years. Waking up on time is hardly a problem."

Granny Smith chuckled. "Oh, trust me, Celly. This time tomorrow, yer gonna be begging you had gone tah bed much earlier. Ah'll bet mah dentures on it."


End file.
